


That's Not What I Meant by Being the Hot Girl

by briewinchester



Series: The Hot Girl Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stamp for the Scott McCall: The Hot Girl fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not What I Meant by Being the Hot Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> astrospace...this one's for you
> 
> I hope this is what you wanted and that I put a smile on your face :)

Stiles rolled out of bed at noon, yawning and scratching at his scalp as he made his way down stairs. He needed coffee. So much coffee. He practically zombie walked over to the machine. Stiles grabbed a coffee mug down out of the cabinet and reached for the pot and whined when he found it empty.

Stiles was so not in the mood to deal with this today. He needed to be over at Scott’s in a few to help him and Isaac study. He placed his head down on the counter and moaned the loss of caffeine. His dad must be pulling a double and hadn’t made it home yet. Dragging himself away from the coffee machine, Stiles trudged back up the stairs and back into his room to get dressed.

He grabbed his phone, wallet and backpack before going back downstairs, grabbing his keys on the way out the door. Stiles drove on autopilot to Scott’s house and pulled into the driveway. He didn’t see Melissa’s car so he figured she either had the day shift or was pulling a double. He exited the jeep and went inside the house and up to Scott’s room.

He walked into the room and froze at what he saw. Stiles was not prepared to see Isaac’s dick stuffed so far down Scott’s throat. “This was so not what I meant by being the hot girl.” He grumbled to himself.

“Let me know when you two have finished. I’m going to go find coffee and some brain bleach. I’ll be in the living room when you guys are ready to study.” Stiles said out loud and went back downstairs.

Stiles walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee machine. He could kiss Melissa at finding the carafe half-full of coffee. It was lukewarm but he didn’t care. He poured some into a cup and nuked it in the microwave and pulled it out and added a little bit of sugar to it.

He went into to the living room and sat down to enjoy his coffee in the quiet. That illusion was broken by the loud moaning and the squeaking of the bed springs coming from upstairs. He drained his coffee and took the mug back to the kitchen and rinsed it out.

“I’m leaving. If you two wanted to play out the hot girl fantasy today, it would’ve been nice to have been informed and I could have slept longer.” Stiles grumbled as he left the house and headed home.

Two hours later, Stiles received a text from Scott: _sorry bout that bro. when you’re ready to come back and help, Isaac and I promise no more sex._

Stiles didn’t respond because he was still upset about seeing Scott and Isaac together like that. He knew they were a thing but, dammit, that was a little more _together_ that he wanted to see. He shivered and tossed his phone back down on his desk and continued his Chemistry homework.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to prompt me with anything, I'd be willing to fulfill it to the best of my ability.
> 
> You can leave a comment here or send me a message on my Tumblr at leastexpectedheroes.tumblr.com


End file.
